


Cold

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [139]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Other, mutliverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Gift for doodis2014It was inspired by one of their doodles.Too Cold (second chapter)- was inspired by a comment from roseyanon
Relationships: Error/Nightmare
Series: tales of the unexpected [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

  
The ERROR sat stargazes on the edges of the frozen space rock, watching the black canvas filled with so many stars that the blackness of space almost looked white.

It never ceases to fill him to awe and wonder.

The mega-glitch shivers slightly, while he wanted to see a different viewpoint, this area was a lot chiller than his cliff he normally sat at, where he would hang his feet over the vast nothingness. 

A wet sound causes him to glitch and he turns his upper body around to sees who dared to disturb him, glaring through his glasses lenses...

Error blinks in surprise. 

He had thought it would have been Ink who sometimes came marching in chattering endlessly while he wanted to sit in silence. 

However, his visitor was not Ink but Nightmare.

The creature of darkness stood there, hands in his pockets, his slimy looking tentacles moving wildly behind him- he had this smug grin on his features that made Error want to punch him sometimes. 

They had been friends for about thirty years now. No one knew this and they often met up in secret.

"*yes ya can sit down 'mare." Came Error glitching voice, he turns back around. 

"*like i needed your permission." Nightmare dark voice came from behind, he hears movement so he knows his friend was making his way over to him. 

Nightmare sat down beside him, close enough to reach out and touch if he wan-

The ERROR glitches and the sound of static fills the air. 

Through the ERROR signs in his sockets, he could see Nightmare staring at him in surprise and horror- about what he did not know, the fact that the mega-glitch glitched so badly or the fact that three of the four tentacles had wrapped themselves around his whole form. 

"*er.. sorry. sometimes they have a mind of their own." Nightmare says in a hurried tone, "i'll get them off now."

As more of the ERROR signs cleared, the glitch could see that the dark skeleton had magic filling his cheeks. 

And shockingly enough, Error did not mind the tentacles' touch. It was almost like the mud baths he sometimes took since he could not stand water. 

"*its fine. they're warm." Error told him softly, or tried to say softly, he really did not have control over his tone, volume or pitch. 

"*warm?" Nightmare repeats in a low tone, "that's not right. they're normally stone cold."

"*they feel warm to me." Error tells him with a slight smile, "much better than before."

Nightmare visibly relaxes and shifts closer- without warning the tentacles move again this time, binding their owner up together with the ERROR.

The pair struggles for a moment of panic as they were trapped shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip and leg to leg. 

After the moment passed they just settled, letting the tentacles keep them together... then they began to cuddle closer. 

The pair look up at the stars, watching the wondrous display of beauty in front of them, completely content with being with one another. 

"*just to let you know this never happened." Nightmare growls suddenly, turning his skull to face Error, however at the same time, the ERROR had turned and they smack their teeth together...

The ERROR crashed. 


	2. Too Cold

Killer peers over the edge of the rock and facepalms when he sees his boss' actions... the creature of darkness still had no mention his feeling and the pair had been cuddling for over an hour. 

Horror was leaning his arms on the rock, completely in view if one happened to even glance their way. They had promised...- not really-, not to come and disturb Nightmare while he confesses. The Horror Sans was munching on some popcorn.

Dust was on the other side of Killer, giggling insanely to himself and mumbling to his imaginary friend, or brother, whatever it was- he also had his phone out recording the whole thing. 

Killer leans over to him slightly, he noticed that he had the camera's zoom on, he could not help but grin- both Nightmare and Error's cheeks were filled with magic and it was clear that they were conscious of each other, hard not to be when passed together as they were. 

Killer wanted to sing to the stars above, his ship was sailing before his sockets- after all this time of chasing Ink away from Error and Cross away from Nightmare, and convincing his boss that tonight was the night- it was finally happening!

Staring between the phone screen's and the two monsters in the distance, he notices that they were beginning to move- Error makes a glitching white window and walks through, then Nightmare melts into the shadows and vanishes from sight. 

The three Gloom and Doom Boys sighs in disappointment. 

Then froze. 

The air had gotten colder, icy and a deadly chill.

"*having fun boys?" Came a dark voice behind them and slowly turning they see Nightmare stand there, his tentacles wiggling wildly in displeasure, his visible eye glowing brightly- if looks could kill they would already be dead. 

The three leapt to their feet and laughing like mad, all take their own shortcuts. 

Nightmare sighs to himself, his cheek still flushed with magic... he could still feel his 'friend' in his tentacles, leaving behind a strange warmth that he had not felt for a long time. 

"*next time." Nightmare utters to himself and melts into the shadows. 


End file.
